


Whispers

by Calanna52



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanna52/pseuds/Calanna52
Summary: Mal tells Evie something she already knew.





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve posted on AO3 and I know it’s only 200 words but I hope you guys like it! I wrote this at 5:30 am with no sleep so any and all mistakes are mine.

“Hey, E?” Mal took Evie’s hand off of her shoulder to lace their fingers together and squeeze. It was dark in their dorm so Evie felt more than saw her best friend roll to face her. Luckily, the moonlight drifting in lit up Mal’s face just enough that Evie could tell she was searching for the blue haired girl’s eyes in the darkness of their dorm. 

“Yeah?” Evie’s voice sounded more breathless than she would’ve liked, but she squeezed the hand holding hers like the proximity wasn’t killing her, like she couldn’t feel Mal’s breath on her lips from how close they were. 

“You know I love you so much, right?” Mal didn’t sound breathless, even after spending the last hour crying to Evie about a fight she had with Ben that afternoon. The purple haired girl was staring at her best friend, searching for an affirmation. 

“O-of course I do,” Evie winced when the words came out less sure than she’d hoped. Of course she knew Mal loved her, maybe not the same way Evie loved Mal, but that didn’t matter. She took a breath and with more control over her voice she added, “I love you too, M.”


End file.
